


epithet

by SEMellark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they meet again for the first time since junior high, Kageyama gets this weirdly constipated look on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	epithet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Каракули](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879461) by [Nataliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny)



> Everyone has their soulmate's name in their soulmate's handwriting on their wrist. 
> 
> Hinata is harassed.

When they meet again for the first time since junior high, Kageyama gets this weirdly constipated look on his face. 

And Shouyou doesn’t understand why until a few weeks later, when he sees one of Kageyama’s failed test papers and realizes how freaking  _horrible_  his handwriting is.

“You knew, and you didn’t say anything!” 

“Well, it’s not like you said anything either!”

“Are you kidding me?“ Shouyou shoves his exposed wrist forward, but Kageyama just looks away like the stubborn asshole he is. “ _Look_  at this. This is  _chicken scratch_!”

Kageyama pushes his arm away. “Stop exaggerating, it’s not even that bad.”

“My mom couldn’t even figure it out, and she’s been trying since I was  _born_.” Shouyou wants to be mad, but whatever he’d felt upon seeing Kageyama’s handwriting is now just a warm exasperation. Kageyama’s obviously embarrassed, but had he really thought Shouyou wouldn’t find out? “How come you didn’t just tell me?”

If it’s possible to drink a juice box with a bendy straw angrily, Kageyama is pulling it off. “You aren’t the only person in the world named Shouyou, okay?”

“Yeah, but you know what my handwriting looks like.” Shouyou thinks he should probably be more shocked to find out that his rival has turned out to be his soulmate, but he just isn’t. Kageyama's always been kind of important, so this doesn’t seem like much of a stretch. “You  _hid_  yours from me. What, did you hate the idea of being my soulmate that much?”

Kageyama's responding glare is actually kind of impressive. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

God, forget all the soulmate crap. Shouyou  _will_ deck Kageyama if he keeps this up. “ _Ohhh_ , okay, you just didn’t want me knowing how shitty your handwriting is.” He declares, staring down at his wrist. Now that he knows what it says, he can actually make sense of the characters that read  _‘Tobio.’_ “That’s a dumb thing to worry about, Kageyama-kun.”

“We’re not exactly close.” Kageyama grumbles around his straw, and Shouyou frowns, although he can’t disagree. They do spend a lot of their time together, both inside and outside of club activities, but Shouyou doesn’t really know the first thing about his partner. “You’re saying you’re just  _okay_  with being linked to me like this? After everything?”

Shouyou is taken aback by this, staring hard at Kageyama, who is resolutely avoiding eye-contact. “What do you mean?”

“We almost got kicked out of the club for fighting with one another. Soulmates shouldn’t act like that.” 

“Who says?”

“ _Everyone_ , okay?”

Shouyou doesn’t really believe in Kageyama’s logic or the credibility of his supposed sources, but Kageyama does seem to be bothered by this. He was kind of panicked when Shouyou plucked his test out of his hands back in the classroom earlier, and he’d gone impossibly pale when Shouyou fit the pieces together and dragged him down to the courtyard so they could sort this out privately.

Kageyama had probably known all this time, and yet he hadn’t said a word. Was he...  _scared_ that Shouyou was going to react badly or something?

“Well, you said you’d make me invincible.” Shouyou states, and Kageyama stiffens. “Did you not mean that?”

“... No. No, I. I meant it.”

Something in Shouyou’s chest loosens slightly. “Then I don’t see what the problem is. We’re soulmates for a reason, you know. If we fight a lot, then that’s just how we’re supposed to be.”

Kageyama looks down at him, finally, and the naked shock on his face is... kind of upsetting, for some reason. 

“What?” Shouyou demands, defensive. “It’s not like we fight about anything that matters, anyway. And just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying to beat you, either! If anything, I’ll try harder.”

“But.  _Why_?”

“Because the rest of my life will be unbearable if you win! You’d hold it over my head until the end of time, don’t even pretend that you wouldn’t.”

Kageyama stares at him with that constipated face again, the same look he’d had when they were first introduced properly, but the moment is short lived, and he goes back to sucking at his juice. “The rest of your life, huh?”

He sounds kind of... happy, if Kageyama  _can_  be happy, and Shouyou ducks his head to hide his embarrassment. “Well, yeah!  _Obviously_  it’s going to take forever to fix this horrible chicken scratch of yours.”

Kageyama doesn’t even yell at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama's gay ass was 100% certain no one would ever want to put up with him in that way /cries


End file.
